Electrophotographic printers include photo imaging members such as photoconductive drums. The photoconductive drums are electrically charged and discharged to attract inks in a particular pattern. The photoconductive drums deposit the inks directly onto a print substrate or via an offset drum, and the inks are then fixed to the substrate to output a hard image.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.